


The First of Many

by WahtaOwl



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: And very pretty, F/F, First Date, Honestly I gave myself cavities, Reyna is nervous and blushes a lot, So many cliches at the end, Thalia is smooth, Thalia thinks everything to do with Reyna is adorable, this is so fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 20:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WahtaOwl/pseuds/WahtaOwl
Summary: Thalia and Reyna have their first date.Also known as nothing but fluff.





	The First of Many

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lesbeingoverdramatic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbeingoverdramatic/gifts).



> You can thank her for the idea.
> 
> This could be read as a part two to Of Theyna And Leather Jackets but can be read as a separate work.

Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano had survived countless pirates revolting and destroying her and her sister's home. She had journeyed to the Ancient Lands. She had slain the giant Orion. She... was nervous to go to dinner with someone she liked.

 

Still, this was her first date in, well, ever.

 

Reyna had been pretty young when she and Hylla had ended up on Circe's island and after that she had been busy with proving herself, training, working, and, eventually, being Praetor (which she still couldn't believe!) to have ever acted on any of her few romantic feelings. And Aphrodite's prophecy had crushed any dreams of romance in her future.

 

 _But now that Thalia is a huntress she's immortal. She doesn't REALLY count as a demigod anymore,_ a little voice in her head that sounded suspiciously like Aphrodite herself, whispered.

 

Reyna quickly quashed that thought and went back to frowning at her closet.

 

What could she wear?

 

There was always the chance that Thalia would wear her hunting clothing and wouldn't mind if Reyna wore anything that could fit under armor. That made up a lot of her wardrobe actually.

 

However there was the other part of her wardrobe. The nice dresses and skirts that Reyna never got to wear because Senate meetings were in togas and she didn't have any _real_ reason to wear them. But she _was_ a girl and if she wanted to play dress up like a child because she'd never gotten to, then she would!

 

Reyna  worried over her outfit and changed a total of four times before she eventually decided on a short sleeved purple dress. She was nervous and didn't have anyone to help her like most girls.

 

Annabeth, who treated her like a sister, and Piper, who she was warming up to now that she was over Jason, were both at Camp Halfblood and Hazel was out with Frank.

 

It was almost time to meet Thalia so Reyna slid a knife into her boot and a braided gold headband into her hair and set off.

 

She had chosen the restaurant after all, they were both in New Rome, Thalia didn't know her way around.

 

It was only a short walk away from her apartment near the Princepia, which was something she had specifically chosen.

 

Soon she was inside the restaurant. When Reyna asked the hostess if Thalia was already there, she was directed to a booth in one corner of the restaurant.

 

When she got there, her jaw nearly hit the floor.

 

Thalia was wearing a silver and black dress that came just past her knees. Her Lieutenant's circlet had been replaced with a silver headband.

 

“H-hi.” Reyna stammered.

 

Thalia smiled at her.

 

“You look amazing! I went ahead and ordered us waters but if you want something else you can order it soon.”

 

She handed Reyna a menu. Reyna nearly dropped it. Her face turned reddder.

 

She was the Praetor of the Roman legions, for Zeus's sake! (Actually, mentioning Zeus's name might not be the best idea when she was on a date with his daughter.) Why did Thalia make her blush so much?

 

Reyna finally decided on pasta with sauce. Thalia ordered something that sounded complicated but turned out to be some kind of vegetable stew.

 

The two of them carried a conversation pretty well.

 

Reyna explained events that had happened while Thalia was with the Hunters.

 

(“Have you heard Nico has a boyfriend now?”

 

“Not yet! Tell me everything about him!”)

 

Thalia also complimented Reyna over and over again just to watch her blush and stutter out a thank you. Reyna was beginning to think Thalia _liked_ to see her make a fool of herself.

 

After they had both finished dinner Reyna hesitantly reached for Thalia's hand. Thalia took it with a smile and cooed about how cute Reyna was inside her head.

 

Thalia and Reyna walked down the street just looking around and talking for a while before Reyna steered them to an ice cream shop. (Seriously, New Rome has _everything_. Reyna is _still_ surprised.)

 

They bought each other ice cream and found an open area to look at the stars. Thalia knew all their names and myths, which she brushed off as being the daughter of the sky god. Reyna still thought it was amazing. Pretty much everything about Thalia was amazing though.

 

When they started to get tired Reyna let Thalia walk her back home while she swung their clasped hands back and forth.

 

At the door Reyna faltered. She didn't want Thalia to leave.

 

Thalia seemed to know what Reyna was thinking, or maybe she was thinking it to, because she said, “I'll see you tomorrow?”

 

Reyna beamed. “Sure.”

 

That seemed to be the final straw for Thalia though, she leaned forward and cupped Reyna's face. “Can I kiss you?” she asked, finally sounding a little bit flustered.

 

Reyna answered her by leaning in and pressing their lips together.

There on her apartment steps, she had her first kiss. It was a little strange but it was everything Reyna could have wanted because it was with _Thalia_.

 

She smiled and touched her lips as she waved goodbye to Thalia. She felt so happy.

 


End file.
